


And the walls kept tumbling down

by HaloKiwi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Trans Male Character, athletics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloKiwi/pseuds/HaloKiwi
Summary: Leonie has known David since they were Kids. When he gets outed to the whole School she reaches out to him and comforts him.





	And the walls kept tumbling down

5 years ago

Leonie loved the athletic competitions. She loved running until her lungs burned. She loved being faster than the others. She had always been smaller than the other girls her age but that had never stopped her. She was fast and she'd win any ways.

On this summer day there was the annual Berlin Youth Sports Festival. It was one of the biggest competitions Leonie had ever participated in because young athletes from all over Berlin would participate. Leonie loved competing but that was not the only reason she had looked forward to this specific competition all year. Over the years some friendships had formed and this competition was the best place to meet as many of her friends as possible.

Leonie saw one of her friends sitting all alone under some tree in the shadow. She seemed to have cried and was now angrily glaring in the distance. Leonie decided going over and checking on her friend.

“Hey...” Before Leonie could even say her friend's name she was already interrupted.

“I know what you wanted to say. Don't call me that name please. My name is David.”

“David? Why David?”

“Because the other name feels wrong. Everything feels wrong. My body feels wrong and now they won't even let me compete with the boys.”

“But why would you want to compete with the boys?”

“Because I am one. I might not look like one now but one day I will.”

“I'm sure you'd beat all the other boys at the competition. They're just scared to let you participate because you're better than them.”

David laughed. Leonie was proud of herself for cheering him up. She had never met someone like David and she didn't really understand it 100% yet but it made perfect sense.

“Thank you, Leonie. I wish we'd live closer together so we could spend more time together. Just seeing you once or twice a year isn't enough.”

“Maybe one day we will.”

“Hey, na?” David's twin sister Laura came over and sat down in front of her brother and Leonie.

“Hey Laura, long time no see.” Leonie had always liked Laura even though David was her favourite of the two unidentical twins.

“Hey Leonie, I've missed you but I'm sure this one here has missed you more. He can't shut up about you sometimes.”

“Hey!” David shoved his sister. He might talk a lot about Leonie but he definitely didn't have a crush on her like his sister had insisted several times before. He just hoped she wouldn't tell Leonie.

“No need to attack me, David. I'm just speaking the truth. But back to more serious business. I talked to them again and they really can't let you compete with the boys. You can either compete with the girls or not compete at all and cheer for Leonie and me instead.”

“Not competing it is then. But I'm not going to cheer for you. I'm just going to cheer for Leonie. At least she isn't rude to me.”

Leonie blushed. There was no reason to blush but she felt her cheeks getting warmer. Embarrassed she tried to hide her face behind her hands.

“Na, is there someone blushing? It seems like the crush isn't just one-sided.”

“Hey!” David and Leonie shouted in unison and both shoved Laura at once.

“I guess I can see that as a proof that I'm right.” Laura was grinning at her brother and winking at Leonie.

“Fuck off!” David playfully shoved his sister again.

“Alright, alright, I'll leave you two alone.” said Laura and actually got up and walked away afterwards.

Leonie still felt like her cheeks were burning but David didn't look like he was doing much better. The crush was mutual which was really exciting. Leonie had a crush on David for a while even when she had thought he was a girl. The crush had slowly developed over the last one or two years and each year it had gotten stronger. Leonie had always been too shy to do something about it and didn't think she had much of a chance at all but now things seemed different.

“Do you want to eat ice cream with me after the competitions?” Leonie shyly asked David. She was blushing again. Why was her body betraying her all the time.

“I'd love too.” David smiled at her and batted his eyes at her.

\---

Leonie was more excited and nervous than ever before her last race of the day. So far she had done really well and she wanted to win this one too... for David. As promised David had cheered for her all day. Sometimes he had cheered for Laura too but mostly he had cheered for her. The last race went really well too. Leonie had crossed the finish line first and Laura had crossed it only moments after.

They both used their last power to ran over to David and both hugged him at the same time. David was still upset about not being able to compete himself but seeing his sister and his friend being so happy and energetic all day and cheering for them had really lightened his mood. One day he'd be able to compete with the boys. He was sure of it.

After the award ceremony where both Leonie and Laura got medals David and Leonie said good bye to Laura and walked to an ice-cream shop that was close by and one of Leonie's favourites. Both Leonie and David were really quiet. They had always been friends but now it felt so different. There was no rule what was going to happen next. They both were more than aware of their crush on each other.

They both ordered their favourite – Leonie a strawberry milkshake and David a chocolate ice-cream cup. After a while the tense atmosphere between them started to melt like the ice-cream David was eating and they both started to relax more. They started to talk again. Leonie carefully asked David questions: how he had realised that he was a boy and what would happen next. If there were more like him. David answered as many questions as he could, but some questions he refused to answer but he always explained why and why those questions were rude. Leonie was really understanding. When Leonie's curiosity was satisfied they started talking about other things too. How school was going. Leonie talked a lot about her best friend Sara and how she'd protect her against any boy who might break her heart.

Afterwards they took a walk through the park and talked some more. When they finally said good bye they hugged and shared a sweet kiss that tasted like strawberries and chocolate

\---

5 years later

When Leonie saw David again for the first time she at first didn't recognise him. Only when he said “My name is David.” she felt like they were sitting under the tree again all those years ago. She wasn't sure if he recognised her too.

After the lesson she told Sara about David. Not everything of course because that was one of the first things David taught her: You don't out people because you can seriously hurt them by doing so.

“Sara, I think I know him. We were at athletic competitions together when we were younger. I had such a crush on him when I was like 13.”

“Do you still like him now?”

“I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in a while but he has gotten quiet hot.”

Leonie wasn't so sure any more if she still liked David that way. There was another person she was sure she had a crush on. The person had blond hair, Leonie would still protect her against any heart break and she was standing right in front of her. But that was not something she could say. They've been friends for so long now and Leonie knew Sara was with someone else. 

“Not as hot as Matteo.” Sara replied as if she knew that Leonie was just thinking about her relationship.

Leonie really didn't know what Sara liked so much about Matteo but at least he wasn't one of the bad boys who were known for breaking girls' hearts.

“I think David is hotter. I guess we don't share the same taste in boys.”

“Good for both of us. I have Matteo and you can have David. Have you seen how he looked at you? I'm sure he wants you too.”


End file.
